<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red heart of flame by Astraearose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976902">Red heart of flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraearose/pseuds/Astraearose'>Astraearose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraearose/pseuds/Astraearose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shitennou, Jadeite, was always drawn to outer space... as were the others. They all had their favourites, but the red planet, Mars, was his. It pulled at him. When a young teenager wearing a red dress lands near him, disoriented and scared, he knows she is not of earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Senshi &amp; Shitennou Mini Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I'm a day late but my laptop has been a pain in the butt<br/>Thanks to my bestie over the ocean and Charlie for betaing and sailor silver ladybug for creating the latter half of my story I got seriously stuck</p><p>And seriously thanks to mochibuni for the she us amazing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>Chapter one </em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b>Silver Millennium </b></p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Earth</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tonight was his favorite night of the week. Nephrite was teaching them astronomy. Jadeite wondered if Mars would be in view again. It was truly a remarkable planet, but he could never explain why the red planet pulled at him so. It excited and thrilled, yet terrified, him at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>They all knew there was life beyond their planet. As Jadeite watched Nephrite pull his power in, he smiled and wondered if the amethyst eyes of the planet would glare at him again. </p><p> </p><p>He could swear that he felt humanoid energy, mixed with something more powerful. It felt familiar,  like him, except whatever he was feeling was the complete opposite of his own power. He embraced the ice and could create illusions, but whatever, or whoever, he was feeling was a master of flame and he would melt just for want of it. </p><p> </p><p>Jadeite got so lost in his thoughts he didn’t feel the new energy filling the air until Zoisite clipped his ear. As one they took off running. The four Shitennou all went in different directions. </p><p> </p><p>Jadeite headed towards the palace Shinto shrine; it was sacred ground and he wasn’t about to let it be destroyed. He deftly ran through the night and when he arrived, the energy was the same as what he had been feeling from Mars every time he looked up at the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>There was a crack of twigs and he turned around, palm at the hilt of his sword. He saw a young teenage girl, looking confused yet guilty at the same time. Jadeite fell to his knees. She was remarkable. Her amethyst eyes were even more beautiful on her face. Her porcelain skin had a red hue, which glowed when she looked up to the moon in her confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“My Name is Jadeite, the third of Endymion’s Shitennou. Do you know where you are?” </p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded. “Earth, but I’m not exactly sure where though,” she flushed guiltily. </p><p> </p><p>He stood and walked over to her and helped her up. “Look around you, you’re in Atlantis.” </p><p> </p><p>“The Central Kingdom? Oh Kami-sama,” she gasped and began to pace, mumbling under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Jadeite asked. She looked thin, far too thin.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded with resolve, but the doubt was in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me, Rei-” he covered his mouth. How had he known her name? </p><p> </p><p>She glared at him. “You’re the Ice power spot,” she presumed. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, why couldn't they keep secrets from each other?!</p><p> </p><p>“How did you guess?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It's your aura, golden but the ice blue is a dead giveaway.” </p><p> </p><p>He motioned for her to continue. “The queen wanted us to find four power spots and the golden one. Oh Kami, if you're the ice then who has my princess found? Oh Kami, oh kami!” She was almost hyperventilating.</p><p> </p><p>“There's more of you?” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Four others, including the princess.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come, we will find the others and then we will have dinner in Endymion’s private quarters. His father must not know yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“It's a good job Jupiter is a good cook.” She walked beside him in silence after that comment but kept stealing glances. </p><p> </p><p>Jadeite closed his eyes; he was pretty sure this was the start of the prophecy.</p><p>
  <a href="http://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&amp;id=1dwJ0p-LhvbYNU7UobRCd1IihWLC1Db_3"> http://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&amp;id=1dwJ0p-LhvbYNU7UobRCd1IihWLC1Db_3</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&amp;id=1w38RFY_XwGvwJS_nn0hjO_po7MYpchig">http://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&amp;id=1w38RFY_XwGvwJS_nn0hjO_po7MYpchig</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 2 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jadeite?” Rei swore she was going insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped and looked at her questioningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we find the others, can we go to the shrine? It's been such a while since I did a proper blessing and I feel we need the protection of the Kami.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite nodded slowly. “Are you a fully trained priestess?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed and looked guilty, she shook her head. “Priestess in training, but grandfather thinks I'm ready to go higher in my training.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?” He couldn't believe he was asking this. If she was as fiery as her patron there would have been smoke pouring out of her ears now (figuratively), but no, Rei was sweet, Rei was kind, Rei was so gentle. Why was he thinking this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sixteen earth cycles, I've been training since I was two, mother was very strict with my teachings,” her voice softens suddenly, “when we were not training she was a great mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was?” Jadeite could feel his hole getting deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She went on a Senshi mission when I was six and never returned home. I don't even know if she's dead or alive. The queen's Senshi say I'm too young but I deserve to know what happened to my mother, don't I?” She could feel hot tears trying to fall but she shook them off. She would not cry in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and found he agreed with her. What had happened to this girl’s mother? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned around and headed back to the shrine. The flame roared in the distance, as if welcoming the priestess in training. Jadeite already knew he wanted to protect this girl forever and the shrine welcoming her was what sealed the stamp for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she removed her shawl he couldn't stop himself from gasping at her beauty again. He watched as she knelt in front of the flame and couldn't help but follow her. She began chanting in a different language and Jadeite mimicked her every move, as if the flame was guiding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he embraced the ice, the flames seemed to surround them but they didn't harm them. Rei opened her eyes. She had never seen this before, but her grandfather had warned her that the flame would know if a priest or priestess had met their mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This must be what grandfather meant. I'm too young to be tied down, aren’t I?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was snapped out of her thoughts when Jadeite hauled her up and pulled her behind him. She didn’t know whether to scream or get beside her hero but there was a large shadow approaching them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were told you were just a myth, just a sweet story to soothe our fears at night when we were frightened as children.” The shadow lunged for Jadeite. “Then you abandoned us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei screamed and without thinking she threw her attack, activating it without words. It hit its target with deathly precision. Flames illuminated their victim, revealing the creature underneath the shadows. It was a man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he collapsed to the ground Rei wanted to cry. She had killed someone. She sat with her knees in her chest. “I killed a human, I killed a human...” She was rocking back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite, however, stood protectively over her. “He must have been one of the survivors when the Amanojoku attacked; we couldn’t save them all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei swept at her tears. “The Amanojaku?” she questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"A few years ago, in a kingdom named Atlantis, there lived a young prince. He was a smart man, the son of a wise and kind ruler, in a time when there was no war, and little conflict. His kingdom was prosperous, his people happy, and for the prince, this was all he could ask.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four young men trained with the prince, and were to follow in the footsteps of their own fathers, who ruled the four corners of the Earth. Even young, they understood responsibility, and so when the call came one day for aid, the prince sent out his Four Kings of Heaven to help the people. For a great evil had come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back then, villages stayed near a large road near the Palace of Earth, where trade was plentiful, and along this road the Shitennou, the Four Kings of Heaven, made their journey toward a town that was destroying itself. Along the way they met many people fleeing from danger. None could tell them who the enemy was. They spoke of mother turning against child, husband against wife, brother against brother. And they wept.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The young generals sent back word to their prince, warning him of the people who would come seeking food and shelter, and they hurried their horses toward the danger. When they arrived, they found the village in flames, the people attacking one another and the well poisoned. Among the wreckage only one stood unaffected.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With long raven hair, the little one wept. The sight of her family and friends tearing at her heart. She was sad and lonely and wanted to help, but in her youth and inexperience she could do nothing. Her name was Kiyoko, and it was true that she was a pure and generous child. Her heart lived for others, and no evil thought had ever touched her spirit or her mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To the Shitennou she ran and knelt before them, asking for their help. She promised her own life in return. The oldest of the generals leapt from his horse and picked up the child. "Young one," he said in a sad voice, "we do not wish to harm you. What has happened here?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the little child told them of a man who had come in the night. He had brought jade coins and had given them to people freely, telling them only to do whatever they had long desired and that the spirits within the coin would be released and grant their wishes. The seven coins became seven demons, called the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amanojaku</span>
  <em>
    <span> and they began changing the people as they were released.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If anyone looked into the eyes of the demons they would begin to change. Their deepest, darkest desires would be impossible to resist. And so those who wanted to hurt others, or to steal, or to rape, or to murder, began to act on those whims. The man had disappeared, but the demons had remained.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Shitennou, upon hearing her story, were shocked and angry. It had been her call that drew them to that place. Again they sent word to their prince, and immediately he appeared from the air. "We must help the people," he said. "Only a pure heart can cleanse this evil. I know only of one such, and she is beyond our reach."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This child has a pure heart," the leader of the Shitennou said, a tear upon his cheek. "She offered even her life if we would help her people."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The prince was learned and knew the answer was a Wish from a pure heart. He knelt down in front of the child and asked her to open her heart and wish. He smiled and took her hand, and promised her he would heal the land. "Now," he said, "I will tell you what to say, and you must say it exactly."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiyoko nodded and repeated the words carefully several times. When the prince told her she had the words she smiled at him and said she was ready. A strange creature appeared before them, shifting from shape to shape, and into faces they knew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do not look up from the ground!" the prince ordered in a stern voice, and he closed his eyes and made a Heart Wish with the little girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiyoko spoke aloud, her voice clear and bright as a bell. "I wish this creature, this </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amanojaku</span>
  <em>
    <span> could no longer harm anyone. Turn it into the safe form of a jade coin."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a flash of light, and at their feet sat a jade coin, dust still rising from the earth where it had landed. It took several long hours before all the demons were safely turned to jade coins again. One of the Shitennou, who was knowledgeable, brought the coins to a temple where they could be guarded by the priests. He quickly returned to aid his prince.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Together the men restored the village, and the people gathered, all having come out of their trance. The words of the Wish and the need for a pure heart to speak them were told to all, and the story spread, as they often do, from one village to the next. Even now, when villages are replaced by cities, in the temples of the Buddha and the temples of Shinto we speak the tale, so that none may forget what needs to be done should the demons return.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The little girl, Kiyoko, learned with great sorrow that her family had died in the chaos, and great tears fell from her eyes, becoming a river. She walked away from the village of sorrows and none of her people ever saw her again. They say that her tears and screams of pain long echoed through the hills, and that she never allowed any humans near her again. Only the birds of the air and the beasts of the ground. But that is another story."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was you?” Rei asked. Jadeite nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were very young, maybe fourteen or fifteen. The little girl, she would be eleven maybe twelve now. I keep seeing her in the forests but each time I approach her she scurries away. She has no true home. The forests here are vast. If you didn’t know where you were going, or have a guide, you could very easily get lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei nodded. She would stay close to him no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope the girls find the others then, especially Venus and Serenity. They get lost at home, never mind a new planet.” Rei worried for her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jadeite patted her shoulder in reassurance. “My brothers felt the energy shift. They will find your comrades and your princess. Kunzite has a fiery temper, so I hope the one he finds isn’t as hot tempered as him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei did a little soul searching and found Venus. “Does Kunzite have silver hair?” When Jadeite confirmed this, Rei broke into peals of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Jadeite asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kunzite is pouting a little as Venus won over him in a duel,” Rei replied, wiping her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jadeite sat on the ground in shock. “Only the prince has ever outdueled him. Is she your leader by any chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei nodded, “and Kunzite is yours?” she asked, already guessing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, oh goddesses. He is never going to hear the end of it, is he?” Jadeite laid on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Especially if she tells the other three.” Rei grinned at the worried warrior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t dare,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei got a glint in her eye that said otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get back to Endymion’s quarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, before the others?” Rei was feeling nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not going to push you. Damn the fire. We take our time. We start as friends and see where it goes, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei nodded she was happy with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should think Zo will be back. He picked up a signature near the library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will be Mercury. And Jupiter is near the rose gardens, with a brown haired chap. My princess is near a fountain with someone in armour.” She had found the missing two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The brown haired Shitennou. That’s Nephrite. Your princess is with the prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My leader will be asking something very important when we all meet, and I don’t know what it is. All I know is that the queen took her to one side before we made our way here and she put a spell of silence on her and Venus so we wouldn’t know what was going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how do you know it’s important?” Jadeite asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is practically my sister, as are the others. It is all in the body language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a lot to learn about women,” Jadeite sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei just giggled and told him to lead the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>End chapter 2 </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3- 2 weeks later</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A good few days after the Senshi’s arrival they made it back to the prince of earth's quarters and Rei gasped. It was practically a castle within a castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was trim in a multitude of colours, from red to gold. Her sisters were there alongside the prince’s men. The girls briefly hugged and then went back to the sides of the men they had met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venus finally spoke. “Before we came to earth a couple weeks ago, the Queen of the moon asked me to join her for a walk.” She looked to the silver-haired man who nodded. Rei realized her beloved leader had already realized who she was with. She looked around and noticed the other two were the same with the other men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She gave me a piece of paper. It was all gibberish to me until I met Kunzite.” She pulled the piece of paper out and placed it on the table in front of them. It read; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Son of Earth, Daughter of Moon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soul-Bonded fight the War.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gold and Silver Crystals join</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To bring peace once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eight and Six must join</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To battle at their sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come they not, life fails,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>United hope resides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Son of Moon and Son of Star</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Join with Rebirth and Time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keep not these daughter's locked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Else death's call will chime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All shall fall and fade</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And dark will wait again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until they are reborn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the world of men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreamers meet in mist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until mem'ry unlocks all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The secrets of forgotten past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark queen then will fall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls were stunned as they read the piece of paper and then Kunzite pulled out a similar piece of paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever twined is the fate of the son of the earth and the daughter of the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love must grow for the Bond to form and hope to spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gold and Silver mate to bring forth salvation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They will live and die and live again before the end shall come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princes of earth shall make their match in the heavens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four women of single purpose shall be their equals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six and Eight shall prepare for trial with the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With their Bonds comes the only hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weep not, for even in death, life begins anew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Wish is spoken the glaive falls down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless they meet and love once more, all die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The enemy will rise again and be met with hearts unfailing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were destined to meet. The queen said to take it with a pinch of salt, but I know when she is lying. It was a gift my mother gave me. This is very real, and I thought we should all understand that our destiny is true and the time is now. Seeing the prophecy that Kunzite had from the king, I’ve learned something that makes me want to weep. We will more than likely all fall in a war, and it will be soon, but we will eventually be reborn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls didn't know whether to quickly pull away from the men, or hold on to them as much as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite kissed Rei’s forehead and murmured something that made her blush. “you know Martian?” she asked, surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little,” he smiled in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like you to all spend as much time as possible together, if this war does come to pass I do not want you to forget your true loves. I will put a plea in with Serenity and ask her to manoeuvre our meetings to a morning, meaning you can spend your afternoons with your men, and also those evenings when we do not have balls.” Venus motioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kunzite nodded in approval; he was probably on the same wavelength as his counterpart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As plans were made a Phoenix flew past the building. Mars and Jadeite felt it and discreetly left the others to their discussion. The Phoenix headed towards the shrine they had left an hour before, and they followed it. When they arrived the Phoenix was perched on the railing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother?” Mars gasped.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mars sat on the ground hard, staring at the fantastical bird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear daughter. You have found your soulmate. Now you must find me. I am in great danger and only you and Jadeite can save me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But,” Rei stared at her mother in confusion, “ the prophecy said we were not supposed to leave the moon unless it was to go to earth,” she replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phoenix smiled. “My dear Rei, always reading between the lines. Sometimes I wonder how you’re not Mercurian,” she gave a small chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hestia?” Jadeite wondered aloud, still unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phoenix nodded. “Yes, Jadeite. Only myself and three others are capable of taking this form, my dear sister Fushi, Rei’s father, and my daughter who is yet to be born.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to miss me?” Rei sniffled. The little Phoenix fluttered over and stood in front of her daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a Demi goddess, and a true Hino. You have a much higher calling and one day you will be a true Eternal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean a Senshi queen?” she replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phoenix nodded. “All of you girls will, but I cannot reveal more. Please find me daughter, and bring me back to my Senshi sisters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Phoenix disappeared and Sailor Mars was suddenly in front of Jadeite. “We need to go speak to Serenity’s cousin,” she said, grabbing his hand. In a flash of flame they were on the moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mars took off running, “Lugh!” she called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She passed her older senshi sisters who looked at Jadeite with raised brows. Apart from Setsuna, who muttered, “the prophecy begins,” and the youngest one, who rushed off to find her best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sailor Mars finally found Lugh in the garden. “Lugh,” she panted, glad she had found him so quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun’s son looked at his cousin’s guardian with apprehension. “Rei is everything okay?” he asked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to step up as Serenity’s fire guardian for the time being. I have to step away from guardian duties for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei hesitated. She had not been told to keep the secret, but it felt incredibly personal. Still, she was entrusting him with Serenity. He deserved to know. “My mother,” was all she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lugh glanced at her shocked. “You know where she is?” he asked. Rei shook her head, “Then why?” he asked, sounding confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She came to me in her Phoenix form. Well, to me and Jadeite.” She gestured to the man standing next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And she asked you to find her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei nodded once more. “I must go to queen Serenity now. Please, take care of my best friend,” she finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lugh nodded. “Of course I’ll protect my cousin. Where is she now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earth. She’s with prince Endymion and the others.” Lugh almost exploded but Sailor Pluto was at his side in a moment and whispered something to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei used the distraction, grabbed Jadeite's hand, and ran. They made it into queen Serenity's office in quick time, and queen Serenity looked as if she was expecting the two as she smiled gracefully at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince of the West. Tell me, how is your father?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is well, High Queen. Pardon if I’m intruding, but how do you know him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The queen chuckled a sad laugh. She stood in front of the couple and placed a palm on each cheek. “It’s the prophecy. We all came together when you were newborns, infants and some still in your mothers wombs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apart from Hotaru and Tsukiyomi,” Mars muttered. The queen gave a sharp look to the red princess who blushed profusely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“High Queen, Rei’s mother appeared to us in Phoenix form and asked us to find her. She’s in danger,” Jadeite said, feeling oddly at home with the matriarch queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Queen Serenity nodded sadly. “I knew this day was coming, but I didn't want it to.” She touched their foreheads and they were thrown back in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***flashback*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei and Jadeite were running in the palace gardens when Rei paused and put her hand behind her to stop her friend. She made a shushing motion and grabbed his hand. She could hear Auntie Lil arguing with a blonde-haired lady, who looked a little like her. Auntie Lil was holding her head as if warding off a headache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hera, I adopted Haruka because you are cold and callous. I was blessed with the power to be a Senshi because of the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I am the oldest,” the blonde-haired woman screeched, throwing up her arms in aggravation. She turned back and glared. “Besides, everyone on Terra knows me, not you!” she replied, her tone full of anger and pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is because I am not selfish. Haruka is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>daughter and this is the last we will ever speak of it. Now go. You have a kingdom to run. I will stay here with Serenity.” Ninlil walked off before her sister could get a retort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei stomped her foot. She saw the tears in Auntie Lil’s eyes. She didn't like it when one of her aunties cried, even if she wasn't as close to them as Serenity and the Inner Senshi’s parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she shouted angrily, staring at the woman who had upset her auntie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite gaped at the audacity of this six year old who was his best friend. He wasn’t sure what he could do, but he stayed close, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman turned around and faced the youngsters. She was beautiful, but Rei could feel the jealousy and envy coming off this lady in waves. She was beautiful, but had an ugly heart. Rei knew she was going to do something bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made my auntie Lil cry and I will not stand for it!” The little princess was quickly in a short skirt, like her aunties’, and was surprised. She had only transformed once, three years before, when Tsukiyomi was born and uncle Pontus was killed by the witch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, who do we have here?” the lady asked slyly, stepping closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little princesses began to back up and she wrapped her hand around Jadeite’s. They quickly began edging away. “I will take your Star Crystals sweetlings,” the woman said in a frightening voice. “You won't even be missed. I will make sure of that. And when I’ve taken your Crystals, I will have the power of Senshi and a Knight!” Her sentence ended on a laugh that raised the hairs on the back of Rei’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jadeite shouted.  He found himself transformed with a sword in hand, but he had never been in a real fight before. He was nervous, and unsure what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phobos and Deimos were just a short distance away when they heard the little boy with their princess shout and swooped in. There wasn't much they could do as birds, but they had seen the wind goddess arrive, funny she was, as she couldn't stand birds. The two crows cawed loudly hoping to raise the alarm to at least the other guardians who could get a message to their human counterparts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako was just walking in the hall with Kunzite when the little kitten she had just been charged with a few days before, still grieving in her arms, perked up his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Artemis?” she asked, wondering what he had heard.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mina I think there's trouble in the grassy area where Rei and her prince are,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his voice echoed in her mind. He was young, so couldn't speak aloud yet but could speak into the mind of who he had been given into the care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh!” Makoto turned when she heard the scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was Rei!” Serenity shouted, leaping up from the bench in the garden. Before Makoto or Ami could stop her, Serenity was running as fast as she could toward the courtyard walkway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren!” Makoto shouted. “What are you doing? Stop!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raced after the young princess as fast as she could, but Serenity had always been faster. There had to be something Makoto could do to keep her friend out of danger, but she didn’t know what. She saw Minako and Kunzite walking towards them and called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop her!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kunzite grabbed Serenity, who thrashed wildly as they all heard a second scream. “Keep her still!” Makoto shouted, racing past. She reached the columns just in time to see Aunt Lil snatching Rei and Jadeite from some blonde woman with a mouth that looked like she was sucking lemons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not harm these children!” Auntie Lil screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei, who was shaking wildly in a lump on the ground, stared up at her aunt, who looked like she would set the moon on fire with her anger. She stood in front of them, a staff appearing in her hands as she transformed without moving in the blink of an eye. “Begone!” she screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a blinding flash of light, and then something sounded like it was being squished. When Rei was able to open her eyes again, both women were gone and there was a small spot of blood on the flagstones.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy,” Rei cried. The older Mars came rushing out at her daughter’s cry and took her into her arms and rocked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay firebird. Mommy is here and she loves you. Don’t forget that,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei looked up at her mother “Will auntie Lil be okay mommy?” Rei asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes my sweet one,” she replied and then stood. She passed the smaller Mars to Nona. “Please look after her,” she whispered, and Rei saw a tear on her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy are you gonna go save auntie Lil?” she asked, afraid she had made everything worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ninlil nodded. “She’s my love. I have to save her.” In a flash of light she was gone and Rei sobbed herself to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a transport alert later that night. Rei refused to leave Serenity until her mommy came home. She rushed out of Serenity’s quarters. She went to the transporter room. The light was temporarily blinding. She saw a lone shadow limping out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the light and fog dissipated she saw her aunt was alone. “Mommy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ninlil shook her head. Tear tracks were fresh on the woman’s cheeks as she reached out and wrapped her arms around Rei. “She saved me,” she whispered, her tears falling in Rei’s hair.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>End flashback </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei and Jadeite came back to the present. “No wonder auntie Ninlil became so overprotective of me,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re your mother’s daughter,” Serenity said softly. Even the high queen had tear tracks on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get some sleep firebird,” Jadeite whispered, his voice hoarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei gasped. Jadeite gave a sad smile. “I started calling you by that name first. Your mother loved it, so it stuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei and Jadeite made their goodbyes to the queen. “Goodnight my loves,” Queen Serenity replied. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 5 </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei had never let go of Jadeite’s hand, to the point his hand was starting to throb, but his firebird needed him. They walked to Rei’s bedroom and Rei changed into a nightdress. This was their first time in a room as a couple alone and Rei had no idea how she affected the man in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei fell to sleep quickly once she got into bed and Jadeite crawled in next to her. He stayed in his Shittenou clothing, only taking his cape, sword, and scabbard off. He was going to need to change before they left.  He started feeling his eyes getting heavy. Until he was soon fast asleep and he dreamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jadeite,” a voice whispered. “Come to me,” the same voice whispered again. “There is much you must know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hestia?” Jadeite whispered, whirling around in a light grey mist. For a moment he felt disoriented and woozy, then everything cleared and he saw Hestia, sitting on a marble bench. “How are you here?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am able to speak with you because you are the true soulmate of my daughter,” Hestia explained. “Part of the Soul-Bond includes taking on the skills and abilities of your partner, or partners.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Partners?” Jadeite worried. “I only want Rei.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hestia laughed. “Jadeite, I do not speak of you in this instance, but of myself. Soul-Bonds are not exclusive to only two, as you know. While most are pairings, occasionally it happens that multiple people are soulmates. It is rare to have more than three, but in one case it was a group of seven, of the last two races in a galaxy. It was very beautiful and sad.” She shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that Ninlil, Ares, and myself are Bonded, yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jadeite said, “though I know you also don’t always live together, which must be hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is very difficult,” Hestia admitted. “Very soon, you and Rei will come and find me. That must happen before the rest of the prophecy can be fulfilled.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really understand the prophecy,” Jadeite admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is not much to understand in truth,” Hestia sighed. “We know that soon the war will begin, though we do not know when. We know who your soulmates are, as the prophecy clearly lays that out, and we know that even though you try your best, this time you will fail.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hestia looked up at the brilliant milky way that lit part of the sky. Jadeite was pleased to see it. The beautiful series of stars looked different without the thick atmosphere of earth dimming it’s brightness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Hestia started, “I don’t know why you will fail, or even how. I only know that you will. It will be the death of this kingdom. I say this to remind you that it is not your faults, but fate taking a hand. Perhaps when you are all reborn something will give you an edge you do not have in this life. Perhaps your deaths will be the very motivation you need to defeat the evil. I do not know. I only know that Queen Serenity despairs of finding a way around this fate. If she has given it up, then I am certain the Oracle was right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why bother saying anything at all?” Jadeite wondered. “If we can’t change it, why tell us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that we could prepare. Even now the Queen has finally found a family for Lugh to be reborn into. They had despaired of it after Solaris’ brother and his wife disappeared. So you see, this has given all of us the time to accept what will come, and to prepare as much as can be done to give you a boost in the next life. But there is something that must come first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your bond with my daughter must be rekindled. Only then can she reach her potential. Only with the other half of her soul can she face her destiny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of crows in the darkness startled Jadeite and he sat upright in the bed, looking at the window sill, where two crows sat, one watching the darkened bedroom, the other staring out into the night. Jadeite wondered what they were thinking, and why one of them had called out. Was something important happening? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time Ares,” Ninlil whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So soon?” Ares asked, frowning down at her. “It can’t be time.” Even after so many years, he was not nearly as adept at reading the Bond as either of his mates. Besides, it had to be far too early. “I can hardly tell you’re carrying,” he admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ninlil gave a strained laugh. “I’m of Jupiter, remember?” she reminded him. “Dual natures. While I am female, part of my nature is to be a warrior. We are built to carry on in battle even when we carry our children. That is why the forcefield came to be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Ares admitted, thankful to have something else to focus on as he bent and lifted his mate. He carried her to the bed and pulled back the covers before laying her down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get my birthing blanket,” Ninlil ordered. “I don’t want to ruin the bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares snorted. Women were far too concerned with silly things like protecting a mattress. He didn’t care if she lit the bed on fire, so long as she and their daughter were safe. He wished Hestia were there. She would know what to do. After all, Rei had been born breech and she’d come through beautifully. He wasn’t sure what to do without someone to order him around. Ninlil had done that while Hestia was in labor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine,” Ninlil said, catching his worry through the bond. “I can feel her. She’s pissed, but otherwise alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need her,” Ares explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Ninlil said, sighing as she wriggled into a comfortable position. “I could certainly use her singing right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go and save her this minute,” Ares said, leaping towards the window, completely forgetting that he couldn’t leave his mate alone and in labor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop right this minute!” Ninlil ordered. “You know very well only Rei can save her now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she’s just a baby,” Ares whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninlil put her palm on his cheek. “She is sixteen now Ares. Old enough to be married and start having babies of her own, had this prophecy not stolen our future.” She looked like she might cry. Ares could understand, knowing their new daughter would never grow up was like being torn in half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pregnancy had been a surprise. With Ninlil having already adopted Haruka, and having a planet to run, and a prophecy they knew could not be stopped, they had decided against having any more children between them.  One night of passion, when Ninlil had gone into a sort of heat brought on by an alignment of the planets they had not prepared for, and the three of them had been unable to stop themselves. Now she would be born without Hestia at the bedside. It just seemed wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the thought of Rei, his pride and joy, being out there, fighting to save her mother, without her old dad at her back, made him itch. Jadeite was still hardly a man himself. How could he be expected to have her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>::Calm!:: Hestia’s voice sounded in his mind. Looking over at Ninlil, he realized she had heard their mate as well. ::Koan needs you to calm down. Your fear is making this harder for her. Keep Lil calm and happy. Everything will be alright.:: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>::We need you,:: he sent back, his voice sounding plaintive in his mind. He could hear and echo of his thoughts from Ninlil, whose lips had turned white because they were pressed so tightly together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>::I will be there soon. Even now Jadeite wakes Rei and they are coming for me.:: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares wanted to scream. A mate in labor, a mate in captivity, and a daughter about to race off practically alone to rescue her. He hoped she remembered everything she had been taught. He sent prayers to the Creators of life and reached for his Crystal to help his mate. He would do what he must, but he wished Hestia was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei was stirring when the crow let out another call. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed. Though it was still the small hours of the night, there were lights on throughout the town, which could be seen from her rooms in the Moon Palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jadeite told her. “They woke me from my dream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Was it a good dream?” She peered at him through the darkness and Jadeite swallowed heavily. She was incredibly beautiful, kind, and sweet, though that was often hidden by her quick temper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it was good or bad. I was dreaming about having a talk with your mother.” He frowned, trying to bring back the memory of her words. Already they were starting to fade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did she say?” Rei asked, staring at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something about the Soul-Bond needing to be rekindled, and about her mates.” Jadeite shook his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t remember it all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did the dream feel real?” Rei asked, a strange tone to her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very,” Jadeite said. “When I sat down on the bench, it was cold on my legs.” He shook his head. As far as he could remember, he had never experienced a dream so vivid before. Climbing out of the bed, Jadeite went to the window. There were lights on across the courtyard and he wondered what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei followed him to the window and put her hand on his back. “What did she say about soulmates, exactly?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite closed his eyes and tried to remember. “It was something about the bond being reforged before you can face your destiny,” he said, chuckling a little. “I think my mind is playing tricks on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or not,” Rei said softly. </span>
  <span>She stared at Jadeite with a conviction she had never felt before. “You are my soulmate Jadeite,” she said softly. “More than that, we have been bonded before, and we will be again, after all this ends and we are reborn.” She gave a soft, sad sound, like a sigh, and stepped closer, reaching out to put her right hand over his heart. “Your heart beats for mine, as mine beats for yours. You are my mate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must face the trials,” Jadeite reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if we’ve been bonded before. You know the rules. If we love each other, trust and respect one another, and choose to be together forever, the Bond can be reforged with one little act,” she reminded him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite gulped audibly. “We’re so young,” he whispered. “We’ve hardly known each other since our memories returned.” Then he caught a strand of her hair between his fingers and grew completely lost in the shine of the light on the silky strands. “We are expected to attend the trials, even if we have a previous bond.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we will go to the trials,” Rei said softly. “Already Minako and Kunzite as well as Serenity and Endymion have rekindled their vows in secret. And if the look on Ami’s face when she and Zoicite came from the gardens yesterday says anything, it is that she and Zoicite have long since crossed that line.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite snorted, remembering something his mother often said when Endymion got him into trouble. She would often say, “If Endymion jumped off a bridge onto razor sharp rocks, you would all jump after him.” Of course they would. He was their prince and they were his Shitennou. But it was funny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, peering into Rei’s amethyst eyes, which were blazing with a heat he feared would burn them both to ash, he was certain he was about to jump from another bridge, or be dragged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you,” Rei said softly, “but it’s more than that. I need you to be whole.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want this to be about who we can save,” Jadeite said, feeling hurt in spite of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jed?” Rei frowned. “Is that what you really think? That I would force you into the Bond to save my mother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite frowned. He didn’t, really. “No,” he admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not want me?” Rei asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I want you,” Jadeite burst out, grabbing her by the upper arms and dragging her closer. “Sometimes the only thing I can think of is burying myself so deep inside you that we will never be parted. But it feels like we are being pressured.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei frowned. “I don’t feel pressured,” she said. “I feel,” she trailed off, wiggling her hips for a moment, looking confused. “I feel heat. Like I will burn to a crisp if you don’t throw me on this bed and take me.” She shifted again, beginning to look slightly uncomfortable. “Seriously Jadiete, something is making me feel strange.” She glared around the room. “It’s more than just wanting sex,” she continued, her voice hardly audible now. “It’s like I will die, literally, if you aren’t inside me in the next ten seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite realized Rei was panting, and that her fingers had been busy while she spoke. Somehow she had unbuttoned his shirt completely without his notice. Then she was tugging out his belt and her small hands dipped under the fabric of his pants. He realized she was chanting something under her breath, that sounded an awful lot like “get inside me,” and pulled back before she could reach him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is happening?” he asked, tugging her hands out of his pants and holding them together between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Rei begged, still squirming her hips. She looked almost like she was in pain. “Please Jed. Please!” Her voice was raising in volume and her hair was starting to stand on end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flash of bright silver-red light and white-hot heat, Jadeite’s clothing disappeared. He gasped as the hairs on his arms singed and his body seemed to rise from the chamber floor. A need began to grow inside him as well. It was fierce, wild, untamable, and deep. If he didn’t bury himself inside Rei, he would die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is happening to us?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response came. A now silent Rei stepped back and scooted onto the end of the bed, lifting the hem of her nightgown. Jadeite growled at the sight, a primitive feeling coursing through him. The only thought on his mind was how her skin would taste as he walked between her open legs and tore her nightgown in half. He bent over her, stealing her nipple with a rough bite. Her moan of appreciation would have been enough to tell him she wanted him, but her hands dug into his hair and he was pulled to her mouth for a kiss, wild and sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am yours Jadeite,” Rei whispered. “Now and forever, I am yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am yours,” Jadeite replied, his voice hoarse. “Now and forever, I am yours.” He didn’t know where the words came from, but it didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei shifted her hips upward, the soft hairs of her pubis brushing against his stiff member as she kissed him again. He felt heat and dampness as she wriggled herself against him. Ancient knowledge filled his mind. He knew what to do to make her his forever. Slipping himself to her entrance, he pressed deep as their kiss deepened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei let out a tiny mewl of pain and moments later Jadeite found himself on the floor, wincing as his back hit the cold marble. Then Rei was on top of him, her hot channel encasing him completely. She moved like the flames she adored, writhing with her hands up in her hair as she watched him with hooded eyes. Red, gold, and silver light flowed around them in something that looked like a bubble, protecting them. A soft breeze flowed over their skin and a passionate melody played in their ears as their bodies came together again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine,” she growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine,” he growled back, wrapping his hands around her hips before turning them both over so he could drive himself deeper. He needed to fill her completely. Needed her to feel him deep, to know he would always be a part of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As their wild lovemaking continued, and broken pottery began littering the floor of the bedchamber after knocking into several pedestals, Jadeite could feel her wants and needs beginning to overtake his own in his mind. When she wanted him to be rougher, he was. When she wanted him to hold her gently and whisper his words of love, he did. When she needed him to let himself go and release his control, he finally did, and moments later he heard her scream her orgasm, squeezing around his shaft almost unbearably until he had released himself. A moment of sheer joy raced through him as their mouths opened and the words of their bond were spoken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadeite, whose back was to the floor again, stared up at Rei in wonder, amazed at her beauty, her courage, and her confidence. “I love you,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Jadeite,” she returned, grinning at him. “Now, how about we do that again?” she let out a soft giggle and hid her face against his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would enjoy that,” Jadeite said softly, “I think perhaps it is time to save your mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p> </p><p>“So, how are we going to do this?” Jadeite asked as he tied the bow at the back of Rei’s tunic dress. The thing was confounding and didn’t want to sit right. It kept tilting to the left. Growling in frustration, he untied it, then made a much smaller bow. It was still crooked, but a little better. It would have to do. </p><p> </p><p>“I can feel my mother,” Rei told him. “She’s still in the Solar System. Near Uranus, but I’m not sure which moon.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s impressive,” Jadeite said, hurrying to put on the new pants Nephrite had brought him. His clothing had disappeared during the Soul-Bonding, and he had been nervous until his friend had appeared, laughing, and handed him the stacked pile of linens. Then Nephrite had clapped him on the bare shoulder, which still stung, and said it was about time he made his move. Then he’d been gone, still laughing like a loon. </p><p> </p><p>“Not really. You could do it too, if you’d been trained all your life.” </p><p> </p><p>Jadeite nodded. People of earth weren’t necessarily trained to access the elements. His own powers were still fledgling and he wasn’t sure how much he would learn now that he was spending so much time with Rei’s teachers. He wasn’t sure how long they had left. </p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes,” Rei ordered gently, turning toward him and grabbing his sword belt. Jadeite did as he was told. He could feel her buckling it on, then her soft hands touched his cheeks. Heat rose from her fingertips, sinking into his skin, like a gentle fire kissing him. “Feel the fire in me, in you. Do you feel it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Jadeite said, mentally following the flames that seemed to leap out from his very soul. He had never noticed it before, never known how linked he already was to the flame. “I feel it. It’s inside me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Now, once you can feel the flame, you can follow where it leads you. It’s telling you where to go.” </p><p> </p><p>Jadeite watched in awe as the flame seemed to race away, then back, and then away again, looking almost as though it was waving to him. “That’s amazing,” he said. He could see Jupiter in his mind, and the spinning moons around it. “I’ve been there,” he said. “Uninhabited. We took a portable breather. Nothing there but craters. It’s…” he thought hard for a minute. “Puck. It’s called Puck.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s where my mother is,” Rei said. “Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Should we get the others?” Jadeite asked, worried about keeping Rei safe and rescuing her mother. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Rei shook her head and grabbed his hand. “We’re sneaking out. Come with me.” She slid out into the hallway and ran across to a large tapestry. Pushing it to the side, she slid into it and pulled him after her. “I can’t let Serenity go into danger, and you know she would follow me.” </p><p> </p><p>The corridor was dim, the lights farther apart than in the main hallways of the palace. Jadeite had never been in the ways she was taking him, and he wondered how long she had known about them. Soon he wasn’t thinking about it anymore. Rei slid open a panel and they were in the teleportation room. </p><p> </p><p>“Jameson, Avery,” Rei said in a soft voice. “I’ve come.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good to see you again Princess,” the shorter of the two men standing guard in front of the large double doors answered. “You know little Ren will be mad you left without a goodbye,” he added, laughing quietly. He shifted his sword and turned to open the door. “I won’t tell her I saw you if you won’t mention who was on duty when you left.” </p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Rei said, grinning. She tugged Jadeite’s arm and he followed her into the teleportation room. According to his father, Queen Serenity had gone to the moon goddess, Selene, when the Princess was only a toddler. She had nearly been kidnapped, and the queen wanted to protect her. Selene had made it impossible to teleport onto the moon anywhere but within the walls of one of the old ballrooms, which had been converted into a teleportation center with ropes blocking off areas for each of the planets and moons with life, and others for those visiting other worlds and even other solar systems.</p><p> </p><p>“You should know,” the man continued, “the Queen left a small bag for you. She says to take it with you. Your mother will need it.” He handed her a small red silken pouch. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Jameson,” Rei answered. “Be well.” </p><p> </p><p>“And you Princess,” he said, bowing before drawing back out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Two more guards stood inside the doors and both nodded to them when they passed. “No one will be coming in for another hour,” one of them said. “The queen says you will be back before then.” </p><p> </p><p>Rei nodded. Jadeite stared at the man, who simply smiled at him, until Rei tugged at his arm again. He followed her to the teleportation area and stared at her as she turned to face him, taking both his hands in hers. “Are you ready for this?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Rei said. She certainly looked calm. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a portable breather?” he asked. Rei held up her necklace. It was a firedrop, turned into a single flame, it hung just at the top of her cleavage, making his mouth water. He wished it was already over and he could take his time with her. There was so much more he wanted to say and do. </p><p> </p><p>“Henshin,” Rei whispered. Then she lifted up her transformation aid. “Mars power,” she whispered. He watched, utterly fascinated, as her clothing melted away, almost instantly replaced with flickering flames and sparkling light. Soon her fuku formed, and the other accents he had come to know her Senshi form with. The interesting heels on her shoes, that made her legs look so long, and the bright purple bow on her chest that enhanced rather than hid her attributes. </p><p> </p><p>Jadeite transformed as well, letting the energy of the change wash over him. There had never really been a transformation for them, per se. They were almost always ready for war. Recently however, they had discovered that should they be found unprepared, the Crystals they carried would transform them so they could fight. It was an interesting discovery that had changed how they thought about the world, especially considering their fathers had never had a transformation before battle. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready,” Rei said, grabbing his hands again. </p><p> </p><p>Jadeite closed his eyes. Rei was better at transforming, but Jadeite was skilled at teleporting. On earth it wasn’t limited because hardly anyone could do it. Most people didn’t know about the ability, and if they did, they said nothing. He and the others had practiced for long hours as children. Now, Jadeite led them to Puck, following the flame in himself. </p><p> </p><p>When Jadeite opened his eyes again, he blinked. They were standing near the edge of a massive crater. Most of the wall was in shadow, but it was massive. He looked around, seeing nothing. “Where?” he asked, forgetting for the moment that he could follow the flame. </p><p> </p><p>“This way,” Rei said, letting go of one hand to pull out a white strip of paper called an Ofuda. It was used by some in the eastern traditions of earth to ward off evil spirits, or even bad luck. He hadn’t known anyone on the moon used them. </p><p> </p><p>Once they had reached the wall of the crater, Rei reached out and pushed, opening a door that had been hidden by the shadows. It led to a dimly lit hallway with a set of stairs that led down into the earth. Jadeite wondered what they would find below. </p><p> </p><p>The sky-goddess, Hera, wasn’t known for being gentle. She had a vicious temper and a jealous streak that led her to say and do cruel things. Since her husband, Zeus, was often caught cheating, it was no wonder the pair was often at odds. It wasn’t as though Hera was faithful either, and she had been caught in several trysts in the past few years. </p><p> </p><p>It was Jadeite who went first, though Rei glared at him over it. He couldn’t stomach the thought of her being hurt, especially now, after they had Bonded. At the bottom of the stairs, Jadeite found a wall of ice. He rolled his eyes and held up his palm, holding the flame in the center. King Ares had shown him that, after Rei had singed his cape for about the tenth time. </p><p> </p><p>The ice melted easily and Jadeite stepped forward, only to be caught in the ice as it reformed. </p><p> </p><p>“Jadeite!” Rei called out, a little too loud. She grabbed onto him and pushed, also using her inner flame to melt the ice. This time she was trapped inside it, but Jadeite turned and helped her out as she had done for him. She was panting before they had both passed the barrier. He shivered and pulled her into his arms. “That sucked,” she murmured into his chest. “My nose is frozen.” </p><p> </p><p>Other parts of Jadeite were more concerning. If Rei hadn’t pushed him out of the ice when she had, he wondered if he would have had permanent damage to the part of his anatomy that was the most fascinating by far. His sword hand. </p><p> </p><p>There was only one way to go after they had passed the doorway. A long, straight, narrow earthen tunnel led them deeper underground and into darkness. The lights grew further apart the longer they walked. It had already been well over twenty minutes, just getting to Rei’s mother. He hoped they would have enough time. </p><p> </p><p>There was a simple wooden door at the end of the tunnel. It was closed, a long bar fitted into a slot on the wall holding it closed from the inside. Jadeite was almost certain Hera had made it impossible to teleport in or out of the room in order to keep Hestia prisoner. Rei forced the bar out of the way, pushed the door open, and was about to march inside when he stopped her. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful,” he said. “I think there must be some sort of trap.” Rei looked annoyed for a long moment, though through the bond he could feel it was directed inward. “Don’t beat yourself up over a mistake you didn’t actually make. We’re here for your mom. Nothing else matters.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Rei said, nodding her head firmly. “Let’s figure this out.” She peered into the room. It was barely lit. The far wall was nothing more than a shadow. A small table and wooden chair and a fireplace took up most of the room. Jadeite wondered what it was used for as there appeared to be no bed.</p><p> </p><p>“This must be her workshop,” Rei said softly. “I heard that she, like Nehelinia, started using that foul witchcraft Metalia brought with her.” Jadeite nodded. Metalia’s form of magic involved blood and other things they would never have used. It was evil and often harmed the user more than the cursed. </p><p> </p><p>“Spider,” Jadeite said, pointing to a black widow spider, which did not belong on one of Uranus’ moons, crawling along the top of the door frame. </p><p> </p><p>Rei hissed and stepped back, raising her hand to let a spark flow over her fingertips. “Begone,” she whispered, and sent a tiny jet of flame into the arachnid, which shriveled. </p><p> </p><p>“Rei?” a voice called from the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>“Mother!” Rei answered, her voice breathy with relief. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have your transformation pen?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I do.” </p><p> </p><p>“And you’ve brought your mate?” </p><p> </p><p>“I have mother.” Rei stepped through the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>Jadeite, following just behind Rei, caught a glimpse of the queen the moment he passed through the door. She was chained to the wall with rope braided with some sort of stone beads. They were black as space itself, with no light from the stars. He shivered at the sight of it. It was wrong. Evil. Twisted. </p><p> </p><p>“I need you to break the chains Rei,” Hestia said, coughing. “These ropes are stealing my energy. They will kill me within hours.” </p><p> </p><p>Rei raced forward, pulling her transformation pen from her subspace pocket. “What do I do?” she asked Hestia, who looked like she had been sick for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>“Use your transformation pen. Focus the fire on it and place it over the rope where it’s tied over there.” She nodded her head to the wall, where the rope was tied to the metal edge of a shelf. “Break the stones.” </p><p> </p><p>Jadeite went straight for the queen, giving her the bag he took from Rei. Her hands were free, the rope tied at her waist instead, and she reached out to take it, pulling her transformation pen from the bag. She looked at Jadeite, tilted her head, and smiled. “You know the flame?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he answered, glancing at Rei, who was trying to break the first stone. “I followed it to you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Your next lesson is talking to the flame. Tell it what you want. Not in words. In pictures inside your mind. The fire can’t read, but it can sense emotions and needs. I want you to go to the other end of the rope and tell the flame to destroy the seal.”</p><p> </p><p>Jadeite did as he was told, breaking the seal with the flame, which almost seemed as though it would talk to him. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, picturing what he wanted, but soon enough the flame had leapt from the transformation aide to the stone and he heard it shatter. Seconds later he heard an echoing shatter across the room. Rei had also broken a seal. The rope dropped to the floor in slow motion. </p><p> </p><p>“Youma!” Rei, henshined inot Sailor Mars, called out. The warning came just in time, as Jadeite spun and unsheathed his blade in one motion, catching Youma in the left arm as it swung a massive claw toward his face. Rolling, Jadeite came up behind the creature and ran it through. </p><p> </p><p>“I need the pen,” Hestia called. Jadeite threw it to her and turned back to the monster, which had pulled back from his blade and was once again swinging a clawed hand at his face. He didn’t even see the warrior queen transform as the Youma caught his shoulder. Agony coursed through him like a white-hot lance, making him shout in anger and pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Fire SOUL!” Hestia screamed. Jadeite watched the attack pass him and hit the Youma square in the chest. He shook with exhaustion as he watched the pile of shimmering dust hit the ground before turning back to see Hestia holding Rei tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“We have to hurry,” Hestia said, her voice low. “Ninlil is in labor and I need to go to her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Already?” Rei asked, sounding confused. “I thought we had at least another two months.” </p><p> </p><p>Hestia shook her head. “It is a battle to fight two nature within one’s self. The women of Uranus tend to carry their children for far less time. They are born small but grow rapidly over a two or three week period until they are the normal size for a child their age.” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know that,” Jadeite said. He wasn’t really paying attention. Something still felt wrong and he wanted out. “Maybe we should go now,” he said, heading for the door. </p><p> </p><p>“A bit late for that,” Hera’s voice came from everywhere at once. The door slammed closed and Jadeite had a moment for serious panic as Hera materialized right before his eyes. She was carrying a knife covered in reddish-brown stains that could have been dried blood, or even rust. She thrust the blade towards Rei, who backed up automatically. “I said it a long time ago,” she continued, “with three more Crystals I can become the most powerful queen ever to have walked the solar system.” She let out one of her hideous laughs that raised the hair on Jadeite’s arms and neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Rei asked, tears in her voice. “I’m your niece. This is your sister. Why would you harm us?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Hera shouted, looking as though she had lost her mind. “Why? I’ll tell you why, It’s because my damned sister gets everything I want and I get nothing. Like always.” </p><p> </p><p>“So you plan to kill your sister and your niece because life isn’t fair? </p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of sadness that covered her face, but then Hera nodded. “She’s always had the best of everything. She gets the guy who can love her, and a woman besides, meanwhile I am stuck with a man who could not be faithful if his very life depended on it!” She let out a bitter laugh. “Well, I will have my revenge. Soon you will all be dead, and that stupid daughter he loves so much. Haruka never even loved me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You never gave her a chance!” Hestia yelled, looking more furious than Jadeite had ever seen her. “You gave her away to spite Zeus, and we all knew it, even her!” </p><p> </p><p>Hera gave an evil looking grin. “It wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough. He should be forced to suffer for what he has put me through!” Then she laughed. “When I’ve killed Haruka before his face he will learn.” </p><p> </p><p>Jadeite felt heat, light, and a fraying feeling. He was blasted off his feet and knocked across the room. After vomiting, he rose to his hands and knees, searching the destroyed chamber for Rei and her mother, who were huddled together in the opposite corner. Away from the man who had appeared in a flash of angry lighting. </p><p> </p><p>Zeus glared at Hera, lightning flashing in his light blue eyes. “You already took her from me once,” he rumbled, his voice echoing like thunder off canyon walls. “I will not let you do it again. You will not harm my daughter.” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s hardly yours,” Hera sneered. “You might not even have sired her. After I was forced to marry a miserable wretch like you, I took steps. Oh yes, I took steps.” </p><p> </p><p>Jadeite thought Hera had lost her mind, though he said nothing. As quietly as he could, he crawled across broken pieces of the table and chair, ruined books, and a singed carpet to reach his soulmate and her mother, who was hovering over Rei protectively. </p><p> </p><p>“Go,” Zeus said, turning his gaze from Hera only long enough to meet Hestia’s eyes. “Protect your daughters,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>Hestia took Rei’s hand, and then Jadiete’s, and closed her eyes. Jadeite saw the emptiness of the dark void they traveled through before closing his eyes, and blinked them back open to see a very familiar room. Queen Serenity stood by the door, hand outstretched. Jadeite didn’t even have a chance to speak before the Queen was leading Hestia out of the room. He grabbed Rei’s hand and followed after, remembering suddenly what had been said. Rei was about to have a new baby sister. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Many hours had passed while Ninlil labored to bring forth their daughter. She was obviously tired and in pain. Koan was making herself known as a true daughter of flame. She would take after Hestia and himself easily, though he had the feeling she would have the wind in her too. The flash and burn of a raging forest fire. </p><p> </p><p>Ares was half sure Koan was waiting for her other mother and her sister to return. The baby was loud in his mind, her thoughts unformed, but demanding. She wanted all her family there and she would make her mother suffer longer to get it. Personally, he was sure that Ninlil was nearing the edge of her ability to hold on, and prayed they would hurry. </p><p> </p><p>It was hard, knowing his daughter was causing pain to his mate. He didn’t say anything, though he was sure Hestia would sense it the moment she arrived. Instead of speaking, he wrapped his arms more tightly around his mate and sent her energy through their Bond. He could even sense that something had changed for Hestia, and thought she must be fighting her way to them even now. </p><p> </p><p>He hated to keep it secret, but he was sure it would only be a little while longer and once Ninlil was healed he would let both his wives yell at him as long as they wanted. For a moment the Bond with Hestia went silent, and then she was very close and getting closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally,” Ninlil yelled, and started to push. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who was waiting?” he asked, surprised. </p><p> </p><p>“We both were,” Ninlil panted, her voice strained as she continued to push. “Now get her out!” </p><p> </p><p>Before Ares could even move, Hestia was between Ninlil’s legs, spreading them open and grinning at them both. “She’s crowning,” Hestia laughed, tears streaking down her slightly dirty face. “When the next contraction hits, she’ll be out. Are you ready?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Ninlil breathed, reaching out one hand to hold Hestia’s. “I’ve missed you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you my love,” Hestia answered. </p><p> </p><p>Ares watched in amazement as Ninlil began to yell, and as he had done when Rei was born, he supported her back and helped her push a new life into the world. He heard a loud screech of anger, and someone weeping, and stared down into the face of his newborn daughter. Her head was covered in a fuzzy blanket of bright red hair, and her eyes stared up into his, unblinking. As he had once before, Ares fell instantly in love with his daughter, vowing silently that no harm would ever befall her, though he knew it was a promise he couldn’t keep. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a sister,” Rei sobbed. It took Ares a moment to realize she was the one weeping. Her tears were joyful however as she watched in complete awe while Hestia cleaned the infant and put her on Ninlil’s breast. </p><p> </p><p>All four of them watched silently as Koan began her first meal. A knock sounded on the door and Rei turned to open it. Jadeite came in, lugging a large cradle, and Serenity followed, carrying a tiny white dress with little red flames embroidered around the edges. When Koan was fed and dressed in a white diaper and the new dress, Ares watched the queen pick her up. </p><p> </p><p>“She has the change in her,” Serenity whispered, looking down at the baby. “She will take after her second mother. A bird in flight. Rei will save her, and she will save Rei. They will be near-sisters in another life. I see darkness that befalls her, but she is freed by silver light and the need to find her mate and make him whole. That is what I dream.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Rei breathed. “All of that for one tiny baby? I don’t want her to go through darkness.” </p><p> </p><p>Serenity gave a soft smile. “But hasn’t your own time of darkness made you stronger?” she asked, looking over at young Jadeite, who blushed. </p><p> </p><p>Ares felt a moment of rage, though he had known all Rei’s life that this day would come. He glared at the boy, who didn’t even notice him,  he was so lost in Rei. He felt his heart soften to the young man. He would be a good mate to his daughter. And that was enough. He peered at his newest child, wondering who her mate was, and what she would need to save him from.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to hold your sister Rei?” Serenity asked, turning to the young princess, who looked nervous for the first time in Ares memory. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure I won’t hurt her? She’s so small.” </p><p> </p><p>Rei was right. Koan was absolutely tiny. She was only about two-thirds the size of the average newborn. He could see already that she was strong however. She would light up his life, as had Rei, and Haruka, and his other children. His daughters were both warriors. He watched in amazement as Rei lifted Koan and held her close. It was the happiest he could ever remember being. </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>“This sucks,” Agate muttered, scaping the mud from another boot heel. His father had gone into another rage. Without Beryl there, Agate had become his new favorite whipping post. He had spent half the night huddling in on himself in a mud puddle while his father hurled rocks and insults, and when the sun had come up, he had been ordered to clean the gear for his father’s men. </p><p> </p><p>Still, he was outside looking up at the bright blue sky. Beryl had been trapped in the dungeon. He almost felt guilty because he wasn’t suffering as much as she was. He bent over his work again, unwilling to be caught shirking. He didn’t want another beating. That night he would return to the palace of the High Kingdom, and his sister, and he would be safe for four more days. </p><p> </p><p>A sudden heat raced through Agate and he stared up at the pale orb of the moon, low in the sky so late in the morning, with a feeling like something momentous had just happened. He missed living on the moon, with it’s massive library full of books from each of the planets in the solar system, and from other similar systems throughout the galaxy. He missed young Tsukiyomi, the young prince of the moon. And he missed a time when his sister’s smile had not always been false. </p><p> </p><p>Heat stirred in him again. He shook his head. Something important had just happened. But he had more boots to scrape, weapons to clean and sharpen, and armor that needed repair. He had a job of work ahead of him and couldn’t be caught dreaming. Especially not of red-haired beauties with a temper. He shook his head and called himself a fool. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Epilogue </strong> </em>
</p><p>Selene slid silently through the night. Long the Goddess of the Moon had waited and watched as events unfolded. Few had ever tugged at her heart more than the group sitting together in the garden of the Princess Heir. They frolicked around the fountain at the center of the garden, splashing each other with water, fighting imaginary monsters, and laughing long and loud in celebration of Rei and Jadeite’s successful mission, and her new baby sister. </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow would bring sorrow. She wished, and not for the first time, that she could interfere. It was such a hardship having the power to change their destiny, but knowing that if she did, all life in the universe would be destroyed. With a sad sigh she slipped away, the sound of their happy laughter a mocking reproach. </p><p> </p><p>Soon the Shitennou would be taken by Beryl. The Prince and Princess, along with the young Inner Senshi, would go after them and be faced with a choice. Harm the innocent to save their friends, or to retreat. That one decision would decide their fate. Should they choose to harm the mindless masses Beryl and Metalia had enslaved, the earth would burn and all life in the solar system would be snuffed out. Should they turn back, the Queen would be forced not long after to make a Wish. </p><p> </p><p>A Wish that would send the young ones involved with the Prophecy forward in time, and for all the others in the Silver Millennium to be reborn through them. The glaive would fall. Silence would once again be her only companion. For one thousand years she would watch, and she would wait, until it was time. No Queen would call to her for advice, and no Princess would come to her for fun. It would be a lonely existence. </p><p> </p><p>Selene smiled. It would be worth it. The young ones would build an even greater empire one day, and eventually the Solar System would be filled with laughter again. The people of Terra, the ancient name for the planet below, would grow and change. Eventually they would be known as explorers and would come to the aid of other worlds in far flung places.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, it would all be worth it. One day. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>